Storm Warning
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Set in Semper Fi universe when Jessica is older. The nation has been brought to its knees when an F5 hits DC. One the most damaged places is the Navy Yard and the NCIS headquarters. The team must find the strength to fight through the damage or lose everything to the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have always wondered how our favorite team would handle severe weather coming through the DC metro area, especially if that severe weather was tornadic. This is an au one shot based off of my Semper Fi story that takes place in the future when Jessica is about 16.**

 **Chapter 1: Calm before the storm**

Sounds of faint wheezing and a rather stuffy nose filled the silent office of NCIS Director Jenny Shepard. She looked up, smiling softly at the red mass of curls poking out from under a blanket.

Her daughter, Jessica had been kept home from high school because of bronchitis that week. The teen had been sick as a child, in and out of the hospital with leukemia.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the love of her life, her husband. Gibbs smirked, looking over at the annoyed look of his wife's face.

"You know you could knock...there are people sleeping in here." Jenny said, pointing to the sleeping teen. "How she doing today, I still hear wheezing." He replied, walking over to the couch. "No change." Jenny said, frowning.

"Hey baby girl." Gibbs said softly, as she turned to face him.

"Hi daddy..." Jessica murmured, as he knelt down. "Feeling better?" He asked, pushing a damp curl from her face. "No, I feel like I was hit by a truck." Jessica told him. "Yeah, your fever has gone up a bit." He replied, " Jen, you might want to call Ducky, see if he can check her out...she is really warm." "Alright." Jenny replied, picking up her phone and calling him directly.

Jessica began to cough, knowing that the antibiotics had worn off. She hated being sick, ever since she was little. The thought of being sick meant going to the doctor and that meant needles. Another thing she hated.

Five minutes, Ducky arrived with his medical bag and a smile. Jenny was thankful that he was there. He could see the fear and concern for the young girl in her eyes.

"Now Jennifer, what seems to be the problem." He asked, as he walked in. "A certain young lady." Jenny replied, staring at her daughter. "Ah, antibiotics worn off?" He asked, staring at the young lady curled up on the couch. "Yeah and a rather high fever with Motrin and Tylenol." Jenny replied. "Well, let's see if we can see why." He said, walking over.

"Well, my dear, how are we feeling today...any better than yesterday?" Duck asked as she sat up and curled into Gibbs' side. "No... not really." She replied, "my chest still feels like a 100 lbs. weight is on it." "I see, did the doctor give you any medication for breathing treatments? " he asked, turning to Jenny.

"Yeah, he said she only needs them when she gets up..." Jenny told him. She also remembered that Jessica was ready to punch him when he had labs for leukemia drawn for no reason.

Suddenly, the power in the office flickered as rain began to pour down outside.

They all looked outside to see ominously dark clouds moving toward them. Nasty weather had finally reached Washington.

Jessica curled herself further into Gibbs' side, trying to hide from the sound of thunder shaking the glass.

"Don't tell me. you're afraid of thunder?" He asked, " you were. with me and your Uncle Mike watching a hurricane bare down on Baja." "That isn't thunder, that is twister weather. You can smell the sulfur in the air." Jessica replied.

Jessica wanted to go to college for meteorology and be in the navy's hurricane hunters.

"I have to agree with young Jessica, they are calling for large and violent storms today...it is why the Navy Yard is locked down." Ducky said.

"Jessica, do you remember where we told you to go if there are tornadoes?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, the locker room closet by autopsy... It is below ground and has all interior walls." Jessica replied. "Good, here is your meds for the nebulizer, why don't you go do some homework down there before the storms really roll in." Jenny said, handing a paper bag to Ducky from the pharmacy. "Okay." She replied, as another rumble shook the building.

The teen grabbed her book bag and followed the older man from the room, not liking the approaching black sky.

Once the pair cleared the door, Jenny and Gibbs turned on the news. There had been tornadic storms all day. If there was one thing that would cause their daughter to panic; it would be this.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked, staring at the screen. "Each one is getting bigger, possible that DC could see an EF-5 today... Where will we hide... This building can't hold that much weight." Jenny told him. "We'll find away... I am not gonna let my family get hurt." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

"Jethro... The house is gone...the insurance company called about an hour ago...both of them...how are we going to tell Jess?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs felt his stomach drop. His house, the very place his family was this morning was now gone.

" Was Naomi there?" He asked, thinking of their housekeeper. "No... she drove up and found it..." Jenny replied. He held her tightly. "We'll be alright." He told her.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Ducky were passing through the bullpen when the teen seen the news. Her stomach dropped when she seen her mother's face next to a pile of a broken house. She knew instantly why.

" No way...that can't be.." She replied, staring.

Tony, the senior field agent on her dad's team, and one of her "brothers" looked up. He could see the panic in her eyes from what she had just seen.

"Jessica... Don't!" Toney said as she dropped her bag and ran up toward stairs, ignoring the calls of her siblings as she referred to them.

She suddenly threw open the door, tears in her eyes.

Gibbs and Jenny looked up, knowing exactly why. They both knew it was just a matter of time before she found out.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jessica cried, looking at them.

"After the storms passed, I knew that would upset you more than the weather would." Jenny replied. "Ya think, it's my home, the place where I sleep at night and now they are reduced to rubble" Jessica told her, her steel colored eyes full of tears.

Jenny reached out and held her daughter tight, allowing her to cry. She knew that for Jessica, those were the places she could be herself, not the Director's daughter or some feds kid.

"I promise that we will be alright" Jenny said, before being cut off.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens began to fill the Navy Yard. Jessica felt sick because she knew exactly what that meant. The threesome looked up just a Tony threw open the door. He too seen what they were staring at with utter terror.

Gibbs quickly shook himself from his daze and turned to them. He knew they had to get as far down as possible before it hit.

"Move now, run!" He barked out, the marine in him coming out.

Jessica and Tony tore out of the office, just as the team looked up. Jessica looked over at Abby who was looking out the window. She was entranced by what she saw outside.

"ABBY, LET'S GO!" Jessica screamed, as she jumped the stairs to reach her best friend.

Ziva, Jessica's godmother looked confused to why everyone in the office was making form the exits and lower floors.

"Why is everyone running?" She asked as she was pushed away from the desks by Mcgee and Tony. "That is what a tornado looks like and judging by the size, that is gonna be a 5 at least." Jessica said, throwing open the side doors as her family all made it into the stair well.

It was the longest and most terrifying three minutes off Jessica's life. She would rather still have leukemia than be in a tornado. The thought of the office collapsing on top of them scared her.

Then suddenly it hit them. The had just made it to the forensics floor when the monster of a storm it the building head on. All the men threw themselves on to the girls to shield them from the debris. Jessica screamed as she felt her ear drums all but rupture over the amount of pressure. She could feel her self being sucked from her father's arms. She tried to reach for some thing to cling to but nothing was left.

"DAAADDY!" Jessica screamed as she was pulled away. "JESSICA!" Jenny cried as she pulled from sight.

The last thing the teen remembered was hitting something before everything went black. Her body ached as she felt the cold rain pelt her body.

 **AN: I know it was a bit of a tease to end the chapter like that, but I promise that I will post a new on really soon. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Jessica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for leaving everyone hanging. I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I promise that there will plenty of drama and excitement for everyone. *Special appearances are in this chapter***

 **Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Jessica awoke to cold rain pelting her face as she sat up, she finally took in all the devastation the Navy Yard has sustained. Her stomach dropped when she realized what had just occurred. She was ripped from her father's arms as the tornado hit and he was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a familiar face ran up to her with a relived look on his face. Jessica was still too shocked to even pay attention to what he said. The man frowned as he knelt down to her level.

"Little Fire, you have to stand up." He said, his nickname catching her attention. "Uncle Ari…how did, when did you get here?" She asked, noticing him for the first time. "Not now, you have a massive cut on your arm and by the sound of you breathing, a few broken ribs." He said, pulling her to her feet. "I've been kept home for bronchitis this week, it's nothing." She told him.

The Israeli rolled his eyes as he walked her over the command post tent and made her sit in a chair. He quickly began to check her head for any injuries as well. He had barely touched the back of her head when he realized his hand was covered with dark red blood. Swearing in Hebrew, he quickly reached for a gauze pad and a staple kit.

"This is going to hurt, take a deep breath and don't move." Ari told her seriously.

The teen did as she was told, and gasped in pain when she felt three staples forcing her skull closed. She moaned softly when he was finished and began to cover the wound. She hissed when she moved her arm and felt the cut hit open air.

"That hurts." She said, whimpering softly. "I am sure, where were you all when it hit?" He asked, "you are the first living person we have pulled from the rubble."

Jessica felt sick as she realized the gravity of that statement. She had to know if any of her family had been among the dead. Ari realized what he had said hit her hard. He quickly rephrased his words.

"The team and your parents are still missing, we have not found them yet, but we need to know where they would be." Ari said. "Forensics level…we had just reached there when the storm hit…I was ripped from daddy's arms when it happened…I don't know if they are still there or not." Jessica replied.

The mossad agent quickly stitched her arm and put it in a sling. He checked her over for any other injury before handing her some dry clothes. He pointed to the changing tent and helped her over.

Once dry, she put on the jacket he gave her and walked with her over to where several military officers and the deputy director of NCIS, Leon Vance and his wife stood. Jessica suddenly realized that she must have been out for a while for him to be here. That also meant it was the middle of the night. She looked to Ari to tell her what was going on.

"They are trying to find your mother…as it is, thousands of top secret documents were either destroyed and flung into the air…old case files, current case files all of it was destroyed." He said, causing her to nod.

When Jackie looked up, she gasped to see Jessica standing there. Aside from Ari, Ziva and Mike, they were like godparents to the teen.

"Thank God… Baby are you alright." She replied, hugging her. "For the moment…have you all found them at all." Jessica replied.

"Not unless one of those bodies belong to your family or team, no…I highly doubt that the first survivor we have found could tell us anything about how to find the director." One of the generals said dismissively.

Jessica's eyes got dark, nearly forest green when he said that. Leon, Ari and Jackie all knew her well enough to know what would happen next. She may be a smart ass like her father at times, but when angry, she was all Jenny's daughter.

"Well then General, let me fill you in on a little piece of information that you obviously are not up to speed on. I am Director Jennifer Shepheard's daughter. I also happen to know more about this building then you can ever learn from a damn blue print any day. I also happen to know you need to be looking at the lay out for the forensics and autopsy levels, because that is going to be the most likely place you will find my family." Jessica said, her eyes boring into the general's brown one.

The older man shifted uneasily as did the other officers around him. Leon and Ari had to fight to keep a smirk off their faces when the saw the men in the tent backing down from the challenge the teen had silently laid before them in her speech. Jackie smiled, knowing that she would not back down.

"I apologize Miss Shepheard. This evening has been extremely stressful. Our nation's capital is in shambles and one of our agencies directors has gone missing. I am sure you can see the gravity of this situation." He replied.

"I know she does General; Jessica knows more than most. Both of her houses were completely wiped out this morning." Leon said, protectively placing his hand on her shoulder. "Of course sir, now where in this building did they go." He replied, looking at the teen.

Jessica sighed as she pointed to the blue print that was labeled Forensics. She told them again how they had all just made it to that level when the storm it. She also told them that if they could have, they would try to make it to autopsy. She could only hope that they would be found soon.

After telling the generals and Leon all she knew, Jessica sat down and tried to comprehend what happened. She had just lost all three of her homes; her parents' houses and the office. Her family was still missing and some were beginning to lose hope. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Jessica prayed to God that her family was alright.

She shuddered when she felt the cold air blow through the tent. Jessica looked up and gasped when she seen snow falling outside. Jackie looked up when she heard the teen.

"Are you serious, this is bull crap." Jessica yelled, glaring at the sky.

Jackie looked over at Jessica and frowned. She knew that this was hard on the girl, having everything she knew torn away from her in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, walking to the edge of the tent where she stood. "This." Jessica grumbled.

Jackie stood wide eyes as she seen almost three inches of snow had fallen on the ground. She now understood why she was so annoyed. Mother Nature was having a bipolar moment.

"It is alright baby…good lord you're freezing." Jackie said, her hand brushing the red head's forehead. "It's probably from blood loss…though, it is snowing." Jessica replied.

As the pair looked out over the night, Jessica spotted a vehicle that made her smile. It was Gibbs' old pick up; the damn truck that would never die. It seemed that even a tornado was unable to destroy that hunk of metal that both she and her mother hated so much. She grinned to herself, thinking of all the times he would show at some fancy restaurant with her and her mother with that truck and how the hosts would curl their noses. Jessica also remembered she had her $400 fleece jacket in the back.

"Finally, the first good thing all night." Jessica said, smiling, leaving the tent. "What?" Jackie asked, smiling. "My jacket is in daddy's truck…I left it there this morning." The red head replied, walking over and picking up a piece of steel piping from the ground.

By this time, Leon and Ari were walking back over with a friend from the FBI. The three men looked almost amused to see the tiny red head with a lead pipe in her hands.

"Ya know, if this was any other time, I think I would advise you not to destroy that piece of junk." He called.

Jessica turned to see her father's best friend, Tobias Fornell, a FBI special agent and her best friend's father. She had an impish grin on her face as turned to him, twirling the broken pipe in her hand.

"If this was any other time, I would just get the keys from him and get my jacket, but seeing as the whole area has gone to hell and it is snowing…I have to use whatever means necessary to get my coat." Jessica replied. "So what are you gonna tell him?" Tobias asked. "The storm did it." She replied, the impish glee returning to her face.

She walked over to the truck and stood at the driver side window. Her jacket lay in the floor of the passenger side and she did not want it covered in glass. She took a step back before raising her arm and the pipe up to swing.

Suddenly, Jessica swung her arm downward as the pip collided with the window. The glass shattered upon impact as the pipe broke through. She removed the pipe before reaching inside the vehicle and unlocking the drivers' side door. Once in, she reached in and grabbed the fleece coat and climbed back out. She shut the door and walked away, slinging the jacket over her shoulder and carrying the pipe like a trophy.

Tobias and Ari just laughed, knowing how much she hated that truck. But they also knew it held sentimental value to her. That was the vehicle she learned to drive on.

With the help of Ari, Jessica was able to slip the jacket off her shoulders and rebandage her arm after he repaired the broken stitches. He chided her not to do it again or else he would hard cast her arm. The teen nodded, really not wanting her godfather to put her in a hard cast. Afterwards, he helped her into both the jacket and an NCIS windbreaker for an added layer of protection the cold.

Tobias walked over to her and sat down at the table with her, just watching as the snow fell. It was an odd sight after what had occurred that afternoon and evening. He had never seen her so quiet before. She had a different look in her eyes. It reminded of her father when he would be thinking about something from the past. Whatever it was, he knew it was bothering her. Also as one of the only people who knew her since she was a toddler, he was not afraid to ask.

"What's on your mind, kiddo…you look upset." Tobias asked.

Jessica frowned as a single tear rolled down her face as she quickly wiped it away. She had been upset over what had transpired over that day.

"Do you that the last time I had seen mama and daddy together was when I seen the news coverage from this afternoon and I shone the house, I had freaked out on them and yelled at them. Then two minutes later, the tornado ripped into the Navy Yard." Jessica told him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tobias knew what she was thinking and had to tell her the opposite of that feeling. She was terrified that she would not get to see them again and never say the things she needed to them.

"We will find you parents…and they will be just fine, knowing them. They have come out of worse situations than this. Hell, haven't people tried to kill you father and failed. They will come home, I promise." Tobias told her.

He held her close as tears fell, letting her get it off her chest. As much as he knew she would be safer at the FBI command post at the Capital Building, she was not going to leave the Navy Yard. He would not leave until he knew that she was safe in her parents' arms.

 **AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. Work has been crazy and so has everything at home. But now that school is fixing to start back, I might actually get to post more. I hope y'all like the chapter and please remember to review. *ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS JESSICA***


End file.
